


I Forgot Something...

by SherbetLemon



Series: Klance Au Month 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galtean Royalty Klance, Getting Together, Kissing, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Princes & Princesses, galtean klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherbetLemon/pseuds/SherbetLemon
Summary: Altean Prince Lance finds himself sneaking back into Castle Marmora when he chickened out of doing something earlier in the day. That something being confessing that he'd loved to kiss the Galran Prince Keith.Written for the Klance au month - Galtean





	I Forgot Something...

“Psst.”

Lance hung his body over the castle wall, kicking his legs as he tried to stretch his body beyond natures restraints.

“Pssssst!” He repeated, more insistent. Keith was walking along the grounds right below him, stopping every now and then to stroke a gloved hand along one of the lower swinging tree branches heavy with lilac flowers. The outer gardens of Castle Marmora were more of an orchard than a garden. Huge, sprawling trees with shining, pea-green leaves decorated the perfectly cut lawn and provided great blockades against Lance’s vision. Smacking at the branches, he leaned further out in order to keep on eye on the Galran prince who was getting further and further away by the minute. Lance had to do something drastic.

“KEITH.” He yelled, throwing himself further out. His hand caught on a few branches that dipped wildly with the weight but held. Keith finally glanced up, blinking wide purple eyes at him. Lance’s heart skipped at the sight. He was so handsome, with his deep indigo pupils and golden irises that swallowed Lance whole. A wide, pointed ear flicked on his head like a cat’s and his mouth opened but before anything could come out Lance registered the sound of snapping twigs.

Oh no.

His hand crushed pollen into his palm as the branch gave way and gravity finally had its way with him. Lance tumbled head first into the foliage, wood scratching at his clothes and leaves smashing into his face. He braced himself for impact when he found himself, bouncing to a halt.

Instead of hard ground, there was taut muscles cupping his legs and back. Lance blinked up to find an alarmed face.

“Nice catch!”

Lance jolted. Then he was violently swung around as Keith moved to face the voice.

Above them, hand squished against a plump cheek, was a large boy in golden armour. The yellow ticks by his brown eyes seemed to melt as he watched the two like they were a movie.

“Hunk!” Lance squawked, feeling the blood rush to his face again. “What the hell are you doing here!?”

“I’m your bodyguard,” he said flatly, lounging against the concrete, “s’kinda my job.”

“Not when I sneak out…” Lance mumbled to himself, leaning into Keith’s chest. He was dressed in his deepest blue finery with a button-down shirt, silver chest plate and embellished jacket fitted over the top. It was Lance’s favourite outfit because Keith wore his sword with the strap slung over his shoulder instead of tied at the waist and that somehow made him sexier. He found himself poking at the white leather, attempting to ignore Hunk’s vigilant eye.

“Lance. I’m a royally trained body guard. You can’t just sneak away from me.”

No shit, he was like a goddamn cheetah or something.

Lance pouted, glaring up at him once again. “Well, I’m allowed my privacy.”

“And you can get it.” Hunk replied easily, “just tell me where you’re going and remember to bring your sword.”

Lance angrily swished the white lengths of his tunic back to reveal the bright, sapphire embedded hilt of his weapon, tucked neatly against his grey trousers. “I did bring my sword.”

Hunk hummed thoughtfully as Lance replaced the fabric like a delicate silk curtain. “But you didn’t tell me about this secret lil lovers’ rendezvous.”

“HUNK!” Lance screeched. Hunk knew that’s not what this was, that Keith and him were absolutely not an item. That was a whole different problem in itself. Speaking of, Keith looked down at Lance with a tilt to his head and wonky ears. Then he was looking back up at Hunk, lip caught under a tooth as he analysed him. Lance wanted to shrink into the ground. But also wanted to pull Keith down with him.

Hunk laughed easily, up on his wall, far away from any kind of harm Lance could put him under. Lance cursed him under his breath.

“Okay, okay, I’ll leave you.” Hunk said with a chuckle, “but just know, I’ll be right on the other side of this wall so speak up!”

Like hell Lance was gonna speak up! He stuck his tongue out at his friend, but Hunk had already hopped down the wall and out of sight. Why did everything have to be so complicated being royalty?

Keith cleared his throat and Lance suddenly remembered he was still being cradled in his arms. Blood rushed to his face again, and he threw his gaze out to the trees, attempting to crawl out of the embrace. Keith lowered him down like a gentlemen, before straightening his lapels and regarding Lance more formally.

“Did you need something?”

Lance swallowed thickly. Yes. He did.

A few weeks earlier they’d had a diplomatic meeting. Lance had been sent alone since as neighbouring kingdoms, the Galran and Altean families had always had a good relationship. There wasn’t much in the way of politics to discuss and Lance’s parents deemed him old enough to leave on his own missions. However, when they left, Lance’s entourage were attacked. Bandits appeared from the roadside, leaping at the horses and trying to steal the Royal seal. They were armed and fought dirty, stabbing at the horses and throwing stones at the knights. Lance immediately grabbed the seal – the stamp allowing him to approve any law, maintain his identity, and access classified information. Then he tied it to his belt and unsheathed his sword. Cutting his way out the fabric shelter of his carriage he swung into action, refusing to allow any of his court to get harmed. It was a bloody battle and Lance watched in horror as a bandit landed on Hunk’s back, toppling the sturdy man to the ground. He lifted a rock high to the air. Lance ran. He wasn’t going to make it.

Then an arrow shot past his head, a hairs breadth from his cheek. It stung straight into the arm of the bandit and the rock crashed to the ground. Hunk didn’t wait for a second chance. He quickly flipped their positions, trapping the bandit against the floor before tying his hands in effortless motion. The battle changed then, the mysterious bowmen shooting anyone who got too close - injuring, but never aiming to kill. Lance had never been more thankful in his life. As soon as the battle was won, he ran up the hill to find their heroic defender. However, the rocks were empty of anyone. All he found was gravel paths and jagged grey cliff edges.

Lance never found the person responsible. But he did find their arrows. They were exquisite. Made of a black wood, they had fletching made of the peacock feathers and the head was engraved with roses that wound around the flint. Lance picked up one that had missed its target and placed it in his belt loop for safe keeping.

The event had almost been forgotten, the arrow just another nameless treasure. That was until a few hours ago, when the two families had returned to Castle Marmora for a banquet. Lance noticed the pattern adorning the edges of the dining table. Roses. As he traced the etchings in awe, Shiro addressed him.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” He’d said, smiling kindly at Lance who felt like a deer caught in torch light. He’d nodded shakily. “Keith’s mother loved the pattern. Had everything engraved like that. Hey Keith!”

Shiro turned away to call his brother on the other side of the table. “Show Lance your pendant.”

Keith blinked at them, eyes lingering on Lance. It made his stomach fizzle. Keith always seemed so intense. Everything he did had purpose. Which meant it took everything in Lance not to believe those looks were nothing special.

He’d slid out of his chair and up to Lance’s side, bringing a chain out from beneath his shirt. He leant forward and Lance tried not to focus too much on the bob of his throat or the clean cut of his jaw. Then he noticed the pendant and his breath hitched. On the blackened silver oval were roses, swirling around the metal like vines. The carving was the exact same as the arrow head.

“Yeah, it’s an original design too,” Shiro continued. “Only she had the rights to use it. And now it belongs to Keith.”

Lance froze in the warm room. Keith was the only one with the design. Keith’s pendant matched the arrows. They were Keith’s arrows.  Which meant Keith was the one saving Lance’s life.

Lance had felt a buzz beneath his skin all day after that. He knew Keith was a noble person and a fine prince. But he never thought he was a vigilante too. His stomach swooped at the thought. Keith was a caring prince. Someone who helped those in need no matter their status. Lance promised himself he’d thank him, let him know just how important he was to Lance. But then the afternoon was all busyness and food and he never got the chance to tell him. Or maybe, he might have just chickened out. He regretted his silence as soon as they left. Which was how he ended up sneaking out the palace and scaling walls.

Usually, a formal thank you was made with a bow. A sincere one involved holding one’s hand. But a deep feeling of gratitude, the one blooming in Lance’s heart, was shown by a kiss on the cheek.

Allura made it look effortless, thanking all their knights after battle with a ceremony in the throne room. Hell, even Lance made it look effortless as he met each member of their court, delicately taking their hands and leaning close to blushing cheeks.

Now he was the one blushing.

Because this wasn’t just a formal thank you for a worker, or a kind-hearted traveller. This was Keith. His Keith. The one he dreamt about kissing every other night. It meant more.

“I, uh…” Lance began, cursing the words for sounding so awkward, “I forgot something.”

Forgot to put my lips on that fuzzy cheek and whisper sweet nothings in the ears above it, he thought, biting down the words and the heat now coursing through his body.

“Oh, what was it?”

To tell you that I think I might be in love with you, Lance thought again, tummy twirling like one of the court dancers. He didn’t say this of course.

“An earring.” Lance said. There was a snort on the other side of the wall and Lance cast it a death glare. Damn Hunk and his supersonic hearing.

“An earring?” Keith repeated.

“Yep! An earring!” Oh my god why did he say that? Why didn’t he just admit he knew Keith was the secret bowman? “Must have fallen off in the dining hall!”

Lance forced out a laugh, willing his insides to finally fizzle away so he could just flop into the grass as a skin rug and disappear.

“You wanna go look for it?”

“What?” Lance squeaked.

“The earring.”

There was another snort and Lance wanted to throw himself through the wall just to slap Hunk. Keith’s ears twitched at the noise, and he looked over curiously to the spot Lance was attempting to blow up with his mind.

“As long as that’s okay with your bodyguard.” Keith said carefully. Lance wanted to die.

“Oh that is absolutely fine by me!” Hunk crowed from the other side of the wall, “hey, you want me to pack a lunch, you might be there a while!” His words dissolved into laughter and Lance fought the urge to growl. Keith looked back to Lance, blinking curiously and Lance felt like his head was going to erupt like a volcano.

“What does-?” Keith began but Lance quickly cut him off.

“Just some Altean humour, don’t worry about it.” Then he turned to the wall and took in a huge breath. “No thanks Hunk! Just quiznakking leave!”

More laughter, even harder than before. There were wheezing breaths and armour clattering like Hunk was struggling to even stand upright at that point. Lance flipped his head around and away. Grabbing Keith’s hand, he stormed towards the castle. He did not need Hunk’s teasing right now.

~*~

The dining room floor was gross and sticky. There were crumbs everywhere and Lance kept putting his hands in squidgy half chewed morsels that made him gag. Keith had offered to get his servants to look but Lance instantly refused. The more people involved, the more troublesome the situation would become when they inevitably did not find an earring. That thought alone made the endeavour worse. There was no earring. Lance was on his hands and knees, creaking over dark, polished floor boards for absolutely no reason. And Keith too. Guilt twisted in his gut as he looked over to the other. Keith was crawling around with complete resolution, scanning every inch of the room like a predator out for prey.

Lance crawled under the table with a sigh. He still hadn’t thanked Keith. And he’d made a complete fool of himself this whole afternoon. He’d tried to call off the search for the non-existent jewellery but Keith, being the sweet, loyal, person he was, refused to give up. The intensity in his eyes had Lance melting and he just nodded along before carrying out a more extensive search. Why? Why did he have to be so pathetic?

“Found it!”

What?

Footsteps thudded against the floor before Keith was sliding under the table to meet Lance. His face was red with the exertion and his eyes sparkled above a wide grin. Lance’s throat went dry.

“Look!”

Keith held out his hand and there, lying in the centre of a purple palm, was an earring. It was diamond encrusted, feather hanging below with a chain joining the base up to a silver cuff. It was beautiful. It was decidedly not Lance’s. He swallowed thickly.

“That’s it!” He lied.                                                                           

Keith swelled with pride, eye’s only glowing brighter. Then he reached forward, brushing Lance’s hair back behind his ear.

“May I?’

Lance lost the ability to breathe. Keith was too good to him. He was so pure and innocent and charming. He was all goodness and Lance was a terrible person because he couldn’t refuse it. And even though he struggled to even speak, muscles pulled too tight in anticipation, he managed a nod.

Keith’s features softened. Then he was leaning forward to clip the earring to Lance’s pointed ear. His fingers were delicate, touch light as if he was scared to damage the skin. The treatment made Lance’s heart flutter. Keith was so close that Lance could feel his body heat against his skin, and it made his chest pound. A nail brushed the soft skin behind his ear and Lance flinched. It was the smallest touch but it sent sparks racing through Lance until all he could feel was the spot behind his ear. Keith noticed the movement and shuffled back muttering a ‘sorry’. All Lance wanted to do was grab him by the collar and reel him back in.

The final piece clicked into place and Lance clicked back to reality. This wasn’t his earring. Oh God. He was wearing somebody else’s earring. It was probably covered in who knows what from sitting on the floor for years getting squashed under shoes and smothered by food. He had to fight a retch, thinking of all the germs he’d just surrendered himself to. Keith was being so sweet and so delicate, treating Lance like he was the only person who mattered in the world. And Lance desperately wanted to throw up.

He held it back, faking a smile. But when he saw Keith again, he forgot it all. The prince was leaning back on his heels, fond smile against his cheeks. It was one of those rare smiles, Lance had witnessed too few of. The one that softened his eyes, smoothed his edges and made his cheeks round. Lance was overtaken with the urge to kiss those little apples. It was so strong he thought he might cry.

“Lance?”

A hand touched Lance’s thigh and he nearly combusted. Keith was worried now, one ear drooped to the side, other high in alarm. His thumb turned a circle and Lance lost it.

“I know it was you!” He burst out, heat exploding across his face.

Keith blinked, movement freezing.

“I-, what?”

“The other week. I know it was you protecting my troop. With the arrows.”

Slowly, realisation crossed Keith’s face. Then he was hiding it, hand squeezing Lance’s leg. Lance wanted to squeeze him back.

“I wanted to thank you.” Lance continued, ducking his head to meet Keith’s eyes. “I don’t know many princes who would risk their life for their own troops, let alone somebody else’s.”

It was true. So many royals only wanted to protect themselves. But Keith didn’t. It was what attracted Lance to him in the first place. He never once put himself above his people. He was always prepared to fight for them. His loyalty made Lance’s chest ache.

“Well,” Keith said, looking up. The sweet curve was back and it made Lance’s stomach go all fizzy. “I don’t know many princes who would fight alongside theirs.”

Lance blushed despite himself. Keith was just so close, and the table surrounding them made the moment feel so much more intense. Intimate. Like they were the only two people left in existence. Keith slid his hand against Lance’s thigh, creeping forward and his other hand fell onto Lance’s. Lance’s eyes flew to them. Was that on purpose? His fingers were touching Lance’s. Were they supposed to be? Was it an accident? Platonic touches? Or was it that romantic handholding Lance had been dreaming about? He wiggled his fingers, testing whether Keith realised they were there. He didn’t pull away. Instead he weaved his own between them and Lance’s brain went into overload.

Keith leaned even closer, close enough for Lance to notice that his eyelashes weren’t black. They were a deep navy colour. And long, thicker than his own, fluttering against his cheeks like butterfly wings.

“It was an amazing fight.”

God, his voice was so silky. Lance couldn’t help being drawn into it, licking his lips.

“Yeah?” He managed, and his voice cracked on the words.

Keith’s lip quirked at the sound. “It was. I liked seeing you fight. Effortless, but undeniably determined. Your eyes were so intense I thought you wouldn’t need your sword.”

Lance opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“I like your eyes.” Keith said, gaze flickering over his features. His tongue smoothed against his lips and Lance followed the movement. “I find them interesting. How they’re usually pooling with life but can change instantly. And then they’re blazing hot anger and raw valiance.”

Lance swallowed thickly.

“What about now?” He asked, voice a foreign deepness. “What are they showing you right now?”

“Something I’d always wanted to see.”

Then he was diving forward, crossing the short distance to Lance’s mouth. His lips captured Lance in passion and Lance grabbed his neck to pull them flush together. Deepening the kiss, he could barely breathe as Keith enveloped him. He smelled of leaves and the orchard and the tiny flowers he liked to stroke. His skin was soft against Lance’s fingers, and his hair rough in his palm. He kissed the way he did everything – intensely. He poured himself into it and Lance could only return with equal vigour, melting into his touch.

When they finally pulled back, they didn’t get very far. Keith’s hair was a mess. His collar was crumpled, exposing his neck and Lance couldn’t help himself. Before he could see anymore, he was diving into the space. Kissing up the skin, he found it hot and salty. He nipped against the spot just below Keith’s jaw and the other let out a surprised moan. Lance decided it was his favourite sound. He licked the mark and Keith slumped against him. A hand curled into Lance’s hair, nails scratching against his scalp and Lance hummed in appreciation. He continued his journey, kissing further up Keith’s jaw, all the way up to his ear and finally he managed to peck that damn cheek. It was like peach fuzz, warm against his lips. Lance let a little sound of appreciation before finally pulling back to see his handiwork.

Keith’s eyes were heavily lidded, face flooded with red. His mouth was parted, and his breaths panted across his swollen lips. Lance wanted to kiss them again. But he stopped himself. Planting his hands firmly against his knees where they wouldn’t misbehave, he spoke.

“I, uh…”

Lance didn’t know what to say. Were they a thing now? Or just a fling? Lance really didn’t want it to be just a fling. He liked Keith far too much. And he was struggling to just keep his hands to himself right then. But he didn’t know how to say that and didn’t want to embarrass himself any further. Looking at the floor, he wondered if he should just run away now. That would solve one problem. But he didn’t get the chance when a warm hand cupped his cheek.

Keith looked at him with complete adoration. It was such an intense fondness that Lance felt his bones turn liquid. With that memory alone, he could just become a puddle on the floor. His voice matched the softness and Lance’s chest ached.

“I know Hunk’s waiting-”

Dammit Hunk. He was going to have an absolute field day when Lance got back.

“-but maybe we could go walk around the city some time. It’s beautiful at night.”

Lance blinked. Then he blinked some more, but Keith’s sincerity didn’t disappear. His ears were even tilted downward, like he was nervous. It was beyond cute. Lance couldn’t help it. He threw his arms around the other’s neck, sending Keith wobbling backwards.

“Yes. I’d love that! Yes!”

Lance felt more than heard the resulting laughter rumbling from Keith’s chest. He couldn’t help but reflect it, the warmth spreading through his entire body like a spa. He had a date. With Keith. The though made him want to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I feel like this was more Royalty au than Galtean but please take it, I couldn't help myself!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://smolstrawberrychara.tumblr.com/)


End file.
